This invention relates to hose, and more particularly relates to hose which can be used in cryogenic conditions. The invention is especially concerned with hose having improved crush resistance.
Typical applications for hose involve the pumping of fluids from a fluid reservoir under pressure. Examples include supplying of domestic heating oil or LPG to a boiler; transporting produced oilfield liquids and/or gases from a fixed or floating production platform to the cargo hold of a ship, or from a ship cargo hold to a land-based storage unit; delivering of fuel to racing cars, especially during refueling in formula 1; and conveying corrosive fluids, such as sulphuric acid.
It is well known to use hose for the transport of fluids, such as liquefied gases, at low temperature. Such hose is commonly used to transport liquefied gases such as liquefied natural gas (LNG) and liquefied petroleum gas (LPG).
In order for the hose to be sufficiently flexible, any given length must be at least partially constructed of flexible materials, i.e., non-rigid materials.